


smack that

by bluetint



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, GOT ME FUCKED UP, Jaegyeom, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, accidental ones, i'm definitely going to hell, i'm in my feelings lately, jingyeom - Freeform, the author is a depraved gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jinyoung's just tryna read, damn.





	smack that

**Author's Note:**

> you won't believe it but it started with me sending a dumb bongo cat meme to miki. this [one](https://twitter.com/FairyFox_/status/1091504433358360576) in particular spawned... whatever this is ._.
> 
> also all those jaegyeom moments from yesterday had me feeling some type of way and i love jinyoung and i love jinyoung being in love with the boys so
> 
> please forgive author for the title

Reading period romance wasn’t his idea of a good time but his English tutor had told him to dabble in all genres of literature, if possible. Something about the ‘versatility of expression in different settings’ or the other. He couldn’t remember.

He vaguely remembered the plot of the book was about some old man, a fortune and his nephews. There was something about a stepdaughter too. It had been his tutor’s personal favorite. Jinyoung, being something of a people pleaser, didn’t want to let her down. Sighing, he scrolls through a few more pages on his phone.

He manages to immerse himself in the text to the point where he doesn’t even acknowledge Jaebum nor Yugyeom’s presence when they come sit next to him. 

Jaebum taps him on the shoulder. “What are you reading?” 

“Novel. Homework,” Jinyoung answers distractedly. He turns another page.

“What’s it about?”

“Period romance. There’s a plot. I’ll tell you later.”

“Right, right.”

Jaebum goes silent. Yugyeom stays quiet during this entire exchange, opting to play a game on his phone rather than participate.

“Read it to me?” Jaebum asks politely. Jinyoung blinks, tugged again from the world of cantankerous Mr. Penicuik and his daughter. He wants to be annoyed, he really does. But since Jaebum asked so nicely, he doesn’t see the point of refusing.

Clearing his throat, he starts reading aloud, even doing the voices. It’s a little tricky since Jinyoung isn’t used to reading in this format, but since it’s Jaebum he’s not too worried about messing up.

He manages to read uninterrupted for a while. The hum of the air conditioner and video game effects are the only sources of sounds in the room aside from his voice. He’s in the middle of a sentence when he feels something brush against his left side.

He falters, looking at Jaebum. His expression is composed, a small smile on his face, as if he wasn’t running his fingers over Jinyoung’s hipbone. Yugyeom’s wholly absorbed in his phone, not paying any attention to them.

Turning back to his phone, he realized he’d lost his place. Cursing, he scrolls down, starting again from where he was at before he’d been interrupted

 _"Imbecile!” said Mr. Penicuik."_ He stumbled over the name, mind scattering when he feels Jaebum’s hand gliding over his ass.

“Keep going,” Jaebum tells him, keeping his hand where it was.

Jinyoung gathers his bearings and tries again. _”His gaze rested thoughtfully on Kitty’s face. There was a tense pause.”_ He pauses, waiting to see if something happens. Jaebum continues kneading the flesh under his fingers. Yugyeom’s still playing his game.

That’s when Jaebum lands the first hit.

The impact of the ringed hand on his ass takes him by surprise. His grip on his phone loosens. Jaebum hadn’t even hit him that hard; just a casual friendly smack. Yugyeom doesn’t react. Now that he was paying attention, the youngest was a tad too absorbed in a basic puzzle game. And that’s when it hits Jinyoung.

The dorm had been empty all morning. Bambam had been particularly adamant about going out today, going so far as to brush aside Jinyoung’s offer to accompany him. Jaebum and Yugyeom hadn’t come out of their rooms all morning. That alone should have been an indication something was up. 

He was lying down on a mattress, on his stomach, with his boyfriends and no one to interrupt in what felt like ages. 

The second smack, dealt by Yugyeom this time, only solidifies his suspicions. The absence of bubble pops and cheerful music showed that he’d put his phone away.

The palms stay there, resting on Jinyoung’s ass, as if waiting for something. 

His permission, he realizes.

Well, then.

He goes to put his phone down but Jaebum stops him. “No, you keep reading.”

It’s more of an order but Jinyoung obeys, interested to see how this would pan out.

He continues to read, voice high-pitched and conscious as they both start spanking him, taking turns. Usually there’s a pattern to it. Jaebum starts out slow, later guiding Yugyeom (he really did hit hard) and then they would start alternating. Today, there’s no order or pattern. They’re just going to town on his ass, changing lanes however they please.

During this, his lower half wakes up from its peaceful slumber, making itself known.

The sweats he's wearing are thin. They do little to offer protection from the blows being dealt to his delicate flesh.

_Slap._

The gentle ones are Jaebum, because he's wearing rings.

_Smack._

The not so gentle ones are Yugyeom, bare hands that grip the jiggling flesh after briefly.

Jinyoung struggles to concentrate on the text in front of him. The words keep going In and out of focus. His comprehension skills are rapidly deteriorating in the face of what they're doing to him.

The absence of a pattern is disconcerting. They both spank him as they please, switching up whenever Jinyoung makes a noise of discomfort. Jaebum croons at him sweetly, patting his butt comfortingly before slapping again. 

Jinyoung struggles to read over the sounds of muted slaps. One of Yugyeom’s hands slips under his shirt, rubbing his back gently as he squeezed his ass cheek with the other.

The last smack drags a sound out of him that's half moan half sob. His whole body feels hot. His dick is leaking; the crotch is wet. He's shaking and his phone screen has gone blank from inactivity.

Jaebum pulls down his pants to reveal tender, red flesh. The cool air rushing over it makes Jinyoung hiss. Yugyeom bends down and bites it, gently rubbing the place after.

"Good boy," they tell him, sounding proud and in sync. "Such a good boy, our Jinyoungie."

He doesn't protest when they carefully roll him to the side. Jaebum places a pillow under the small of his back. Yugyeom tugs down the pants, watching in fascination as the fabric peels away from his dick, which is covered in a glistening sheen of pre-cum.

His breath hitches, the sound echoing through the room as his sweats are taken off. Yugyeom throws them carelessly over his shoulder. Jaebum slides both his hands under Jinyoung's shirt, palms coming to rest on his chest. 

The way Jaebum's looking at him, like he's some sort of delicious treat he's about to sink his teeth into makes his dick jump. He feels a little precum dribble out, wetness sliding down his shaft. 

Fingers tighten across his nipples at the same time Jaebum lowers his mouth to his. He licks over his lower lip, teeth biting and tugging at it. Jinyoung's mouth is slack, wet and open for the taking. And take Jaebum does. 

He's so distracted by what Jaebum is doing with his mouth and fingers he forgets Yugyeom’s even there. 

Yugyeom reminds him by wrapping one hand around his dick and wrapping his lips around the cockhead, he sucks. Hard. 

That startles Jinyoung so much he accidentally bites down on Jaebum's tongue. He would be laughing at the glare Jaebum sends Yugyeom’s way if his dick wasn't being sucked on like it was a lollipop. 

They never get to hear what Jaebum’s got to say because the next thing he does is remove his hands from his nipples and Jinyoung's about to protest but then those hands are resting on his thighs and then - 

And now both Yugyeom and Jaebum are sucking his cock. 

Jinyoung's brain gives out.

His head falls back, eyes looking up at the ceiling. But they're going in and out of focus and Jinyoung can't concentrate. Can't focus on anything except the tongue ( _tongues_ ) and hands (they're _everywhere_ ) running up and down his body. 

Vaguely, he registers the tears leaking down the sides of his face. The whorish and loud moans spilling from his mouth. His own hands fisting in his hair, fingers gripping his hair so hard it hurts. 

Jaebum and Yugyeom don't let up, holding him down securely so he can't thrust up. Up into their mouths, to relieve the pressure in his gut. They hold him down, alternating between licking up and down and sucking on it. Sometimes they do both at the same time. 

"Want..." he starts, losing track of what he was going to say when Yugyeom pushes his legs apart and fondles his balls with slick fingers. Jinyoung groans as Yugyeom squeezes, and Jaebum laughs, the sound deep and rough as he jerks Jinyoung off. 

It's too much. The burn in his ass cheeks, the building pressure in his lower abdomen, the strain of being held down, the unrelenting touches. 

It's. 

Too.

Much. 

Jinyoung doesn't have the presence of mind to warn his lovers and that's how they both end up with a faceful of cum each. He'd feel mortified if he didn't feel like he was floating on air. His mind was empty, he felt drained and wonderfully wrung out. 

Open-mouthed and eyes blinking slowly, he watches Jaebum and Yugyeom wipe the cum off of each other's faces. Yugyeom licks the remaining spot over Jaebum's cheek, giggling when Jaebum glares at him. 

"Brat," he snaps, but it's fond. Jaebum pinches Yugyeom’s ear, kissing his nose before letting go. They both smile at each other, faces sticky but content before turning to look at Jinyoung. 

They remind him of two big cats, who’d caught a mouse and had thoroughly ravished it. Cats did not ravish mice, but Jinyoung feels a lot like a helpless dormouse caught in the clutches of two lusty felines.

Yugyeom’s hand comes down on his hip, making Jinyoung jump. Jaebum lies down next to him, the bulge in his pants poking against his lower back. Yugyeom makes sure the tent in his shorts is visible too. They both look at Jinyoung. Waiting.

Period romances could wait. Amorous lovers, he thought, wrapping one hand around Yugyeom’s dick whilst pressing back against Jaebum, could not.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone wants to know the book jinyoung's reading is cotillion by georgette heyer. i haven't read it but my sister has and according to her it was a must read. 
> 
> if you have any thoughts about reading or this fic y'all know [where](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides) to find me ;)


End file.
